


In Case You Ever Foolishly Forget

by dantae



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Cute, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantae/pseuds/dantae
Summary: heelloooooooo!! i am here with my short one shots of our dear Elu! hope you all will love it!if you want, follow their playlist on spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/desireyavas/playlist/0CyqPXP1d6p1BOrJEEc5ta?si=os-dJiTySV-P-vFyLKPZug





	1. Chapter 1

It was 11 am in the morning, the sound of rapid raindrops were tumbling against the window, with soft thunders among the sounds of cars passing by. There were no honk sounds just engines and chatterings of people walking on the sidewalks and birds chirping. The weather made the room look more stone- grayish than usual, the minimal design and the white walls were now looking dark gray.

The room filled with a sound of a grunt.

Lucas shifted in bed and slowly opened up his puffy eyes. He stared at Eliott who was still sleeping right next to him, mattress pulled up over his head. His hair was a total mess, the way Lucas loved and he smiled while looking at him.

He  gently traced his temple and his brows. Eliott shook his head murmuring sleepily. 

Wondering what might he dreaming of so peacefully, Lucas started to play with his hair, a gesture he knew Eliott loved. He strengthened his loose arm around Lucas' waist and pulled him close to him. His head was resting top of his' while he was continuing to sleep.

Lucas looked down at him. He looked even more gorgeous when he was sleeping, even when he furrowed his brows.

They weren't in a serious hurry, even if they were the aura of the moment was going to overcome to the rush. They could be late but they were enjoying the moment now, minute for minute, second by second.

He kept on watching him sleep, his head now resting on his right shoulder. His chest slowly rising and descending as if it was in a harmony with the raindrops hitting the windows. Sudden voice of alarm from the phone started ringing but he immediately and carefully stopped it. He wanted the moment to last a little bit longer until he woke him up with a kiss, their lips were barely touching but it was enough to wake him up with sparkling eyes. He wondered what a beautiful day it was going to be, with his lover by his side.


	2. "Cook"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the house.... imagine everyone has a room because that's how i plotted these so, thank you! hope you like it and if you have preferences/ prompts leave as a comment x

 

He wanted to sleep for another five minutes, which Lucas couldn't resist. He kissed his head and slowly got out of the bed, looking at him one last time. The sunshine made his hair look even more lighter brown, features creating shadows on his beautiful face. As he quietly walked towards the kitchen, he greeted Manon who seemed to be heading to her room with coffee and books in her hand. 

 

Lucas walked over to the fridge and took eggs, he was going to prepare it since Eliott showed his amazing skills that made Gordon Ramsay jealous. He cracked them open and started preparing their breakfast when he felt two arms around his waist. As his neck tickled, he said,

"Morning, again"

"Moooorning" Eliott moaned in to his neck. He was still sleepy. "Oh you are in my profession food are now?" he said while smiling.

 

Moments like these where he smiled so genuinely, without doubting himself or anything else was priceless. Lucas nodded and reached out to give a kiss. He felt his hands in his hair, their bodies slowly closing the gap between them. Thats how the mornings were like in these days, smiling through the kisses, cooking joking cuddling in general and having the time fo their life. 

Suddenly Eliott pulled away from the kiss and looked bluntly at him. Lucas looked back and as he was going to ask what happened, Eliott's stomach growled which resulted them into breaking down from laughing.

"Okay okay its ready, almost" Lucas said kissing him again then turning to the eggs.

Eliott looked at him, as if he was an illusion that will be gone so soon, a dream almost that he thought he could never deserve to have.


	3. "I am good"

Tuesday 5.51 pm

 

 

He played in bed all day. With his arms and legs spread through the mattress, his head under the sheets. He was having those moments where he reevaluated his life, himself, and his worth. Door opened and closed from time to time, he knew it was Lucas. Even though he knew he preferred to be alone sometimes, he felt the need to take a look, a way of showing that he is there for him, that his thoughts shouldn't alter the reality for him. When he heard the voice of the doorknob again, he sighed and said,

"I am good, Lucas" in a strict voice.

 

This what made Lucas scared. He wanted to be there for him and not make him feel like he is babysitting him.

"I know, I wanted to sit with you"

He walked over to the bed and sat down. As he sighed down the bed Eliott slowly moved his head closer to him but none of them were talking. Lucas' hands brushed his hair slowly, as he asked if he is hungry. Eliott shaked his head gently. He moved further away from the bed, now pulling the sheets so hat it covered him completely. 

"I will just stay here, you know i love you, right?" he asked.

 

Reassurance questions. This was a new thing that he did and it was not for himself, it was for Lucas. Even when he was in his depressive episode.

 

"I know" said Lucas. He reached out and kissed the sheets. 


End file.
